The Further Chronicles of Narnia
by Blonde-Eko
Summary: My own little version of narnia. ATM we have a prince who was born in narnia until his parents were masacred and aslan took him to earth where he could be safe until it was time for him to return and take his rightful place as king.


My series based around the Narnia series by **C. S. Lewis**. (Amazing guy!)  
Well, strictly not based _around_, but based on.  
I stole his ideas, but since I own that they belong to him then alls good.  
I wrote this about three years ago and only just found it when going through old stuff.  
So don't be too judgemental, lol.

Its a very long first chapter... sorry!  
_smiles evilly_

Enjoy,  
**xXx Eko xXx**

**The Further Chronicles of Narnia  
**(IE - _My_ chronicles of Narnia)

The Fall

In a land called Narnia were the two happiest people in the universe at that moment, for before them lay the miracle of life, a gorgeous baby boy whom they had called Rowan. He had the biggest, brightest, shiny, perfect blue eyes to be asked for; perfect, round, chubby hands; a little mop of rich, black hair and a delightful smile that lit up his gorgeous face.

But this was not just any old baby, for little Rowan was one day to be king of Narnia, following in the footsteps of his father, and his father's father, and all of his ancestors, right back to Enoch, or Peter as he was renamed. You see Peter was the first king in Narnia, from the line of Adam, the first inhabitant from another world.

The God of that world, known by many names, one name being the Emperor over seas, had took Enoch from his land to be crowned king of Narnia.

This was because Narnia was a land of wild and tame beasts. Aslan, their creator, had given some the power of speech and intelligence, while others remained dumb, thus giving wild and tame. He had made them in his image, for he was a beast himself, the king of all beasts, a lion.

But of course, beasts could not be trusted to rule other beasts, so a son of Adam or daughter of Eve was needed and this was where Enoch came in. Aslan saw Enoch could be trusted, and so the Emperor over seas walked with him in his own world one day, and took him out of that world and into Narnia. (_Genesis 5 chapter 24_)

Aslan renamed Enoch 'Peter' meaning he should be the rock on which Narnia was born, the foundations of this wonderful, bountiful land. Aslan gave him a beautiful wife Leiah, and they ruled happily and fairly. Leiah gave birth to three sons, brave and strong, and three daughters, radiant and fair. From these came generations of the noble kings and gentle queens of Narnia, including Rowan and his parents Sera and Harold.

Harold and Sera were very popular with their subjects, who were loyal and supportive, and they were delighted for the couple when it was found out they were expecting a child. Little Rowan had many visitors in the first weeks of his life.

Among these visitors was Harold and Sera's best friend, a wise and ancient centaur called Startide. He too, had an infant child, called Oasis. Oasis and Rowan soon became best of friends from the cradle. Oasis would canter around the young Rowan as he was feeling his feet, Rowan would jabber and gurgle at the small centaur, holding out his arms to his best friend, trying again and again to walk, determined to run alongside Oasis – it looked so much fun. He took his first steps watched by his parents, Startide, and by many subjects, while holding cautiously to Oasis as Oasis supported him. When he finally managed those wonderful steps the whole castle cheered.

They had so many wonderful times, filled with activities such as Rowan and Oasis' first hunt, their multiple fishing trips, sailing expeditions and many other past times suitable for the younglings.

Often Rowan and Oasis would also sneak off to the midnight faun dances, which they loved.

They were once taken to the Lone Isles by Oasis' godfather Reepicheep and his crew of sailors, which was a great adventure for them. They also visited the king of Archenland quite often, which they loved as the king and queen were lovely, and they had one son, prince Corin, who they both got on really well with.

Once, they went exploring and they found a wonderful place quite near to the castle, but not too near. They went there often and had lots of fun and games. They called it their den, because no-one else ever really went near there and it was surrounded by trees so they felt quite secretive and excited. They swore to keep it a secret between them, but agreed they would show Aslan at Rowan's next Birthday.

Rowan's parents and Oasis' dad loved the children, and the children loved them back. Every three days there would be a great palace bonfire over which everyone would roast marshmallows, apples covered in treacle and pears all skewered onto a kebab, which they would dip in bowls of melted chocolate.

They would then tell stories of Narnian kings and queens, of bravery and the strength of true love, powerful and moving stories which told of battles and enchantments and courage.

Rowan loved these stories, and especially the ones with Aslan in them. Oasis loved to hear of the battles and knights bravery, but he didn't like the 'soppy' bits where the knights would fall in love and could think of nothing but the person of their affections.

Later Startide would explain to him that love was really a good thing, a source of strength, as it can motivate the cowardliest person to be brave - so imagine what it can do for the bravest.

He also explained that love doesn't have to be between male and female, it can be a strong bond of friendship that is so immense one friend would gladly give his life to save the other. From then on Oasis started to enjoy the stories more as he could learn to appreciate the 'soppy' bits.

After the stories had been told, there would be much music and dancing, and, when everyone felt sleepier there would be Narnian poets reading poetry, and plays and lastly a song or two before everyone retired for bed.

And so passed many happy days full of friendship, laughter and love in the kingdom of Narnia, under the rule of Kind Harold and Queen Sara.

One day, while Harold was out hunting with his friend Snuff the bear, he came to a forlorn shed and stopped, he could have sworn he heard a cry coming from inside. He waited, there it was again, weak and pitiful. He could not just pass by. He walked inside and saw a unicorn, it was dead, but where had the cry come from? He looked around and saw a small creature, whining and struggling to its feet, a baby unicorn.

Poor thing, thought the king, he bent down and picked up the little creature, he was shaking and crying, a cry that went straight to the king's heart. He went over to the dead unicorn, guessing it was the mother and had died in child birth, and whispered "don't worry ma'am, I personally will take care of your baby, I will make sure he is never in need, and grows up surrounded by love and happiness. This I will make sure of as long as I live, I give you my word."

He then left, carrying the small unicorn lovingly in his arms, telling the bear that the hunt would have to end. But could the kind, noble bear please make sure the unicorn was buried properly and respectfully, with a grave stone marking the body's resting place, incase the little unicorn wanted to visit his mother's grave in years to come? Then he travelled back to the castle.

When he reached the castle he told Sera and Startide what had happened, and after the unicorn had been fed and pampered a bit, Harold introduced the new-comer to Rowan and Oasis, who liked him from the start. Harold decided, with help from Sera and Startide and some other friends, to call the unicorn Incense.

When Rowan was eleven months old his parents decided he should be christened. They invited the whole kingdom and every single person turned up, no-one wanted to miss their future king's christening, and they weren't disappointed either, for something wonderful happened; Aslan himself turned up and asked for permission to be the one to christen Rowan. Harold, Sera and Startide were amazed.

The ceremony went beautifully, Startide was named Rowan's god-father, and during the party that they had after the ceremony Oasis and Incense both got blessings from Aslan. For Oasis; Aslan blessed his courage and bravery. For Incense; Aslan blessed his loyalty and passion. Aslan picked up all three infants and kissed each one on the forehead.

Then he put down Oasis and Incense, and blessed Rowan, saying that he, Aslan, king of beasts would guard the child through horror, through persecution and through many glorious battles. And that on each Birthday Aslan would visit him. Then Aslan put Rowan down next to Oasis and Incense, turned around and left, tail swishing as if he was waving goodbye.

Rowan, Oasis and Incense grew up together, surrounded by love and happiness, they were all adventurous and lively, and between them got up to many pranks and stirred up plenty of mischief.

Aslan kept his word, and every Birthday he visited the land and headed for wherever Rowan was, his visits usually lasted two or three hours, during which time Rowan, Oasis and Incense, (who were never separated, and so they always saw Aslan too) would have the creator of Narnia, king of the beasts, all-powerful, all-knowing, all-loving Aslan chasing them round the courtyard, playing pretend games, practical jokes and eating unhealthy food like Birthday cake, until their tummies felt like they would burst. Then the mischievous Rowan would throw a fist-full of cake at that majestic lion, who would laugh a loud bellowing laugh and start of a food fight.

On Rowan's fifth Birthday the three friends waited for Aslan to come before starting their party games. They had invited half of the kingdom's children, who were all eager to start the party, but Rowan refused to do anything without Aslan being there, Oasis and Incense agreed, so the party was put on hold until Aslan walked through the castle gates, then everyone cheered.

That day was one of those perfect days where nothing goes wrong, Aslan offered to give rides on his back to the children, which shocked the parents and delighted the youngsters. And instead of only two or three hours, Aslan stayed until Rowan, Oasis and Incense went to sleep. He asked Harold, Sera and Startide for permission to put them all to bed and tuck them in, they all agreed, so Aslan took the worn out happy youngsters up to bed, putting Incense to bed first.

"Goodnight young one." He said tenderly, wrapping the unicorn up in his bed sheets, looking at him lovingly, stroking his fluffy mane and bestowing his lion kiss on his forehead.

"When I wake up will you be gone?" Incense asked sleepily.

"I will be always with you in your heart young one, if you look close enough, but when you wake up, I will no longer be physically with you. But do not despair, for we shall meet again."

"Yeah, but a years an awful long time to wait, why can't you live here with us, there's plenty of space, and we could play with you all day, everyday. Then everyday would be like today, wouldn't that be great? Today was perfect, we had loads of fun didn't we Aslan? I don't wanna have to wait a _whole _year to see you again."

Aslan sighed unhappily and said "I'm afraid you'll have to wait longer than that, I won't see you for a long time now child, that's why I spent a whole day with you today, to make up for what we'll miss out on. I'm sorry; I'll miss you as much as you'll miss me."

Incense started crying, so Aslan gave him another kiss, which calmed him and put him to sleep. "Cheer up child, like I said, I'll always be with you in your heart, even when I can't be with you properly. Sweet dreams dear child, I promise you we _will_ meet again, someday." Then Aslan left and went to tuck Oasis in.

Oasis looked up, he was already lying in his bed, his eyes tired but sublimely happy, a small bunny toy clasped in his hand, he never slept without Bunny; Aslan smiled. Oasis smiled back, "Aslan, thanks for staying with us all of today, it wouldn't have been the same without you, I can't wait until next year. Yawn I love you Aslan, next to Rowan, Incense, daddy, Uncle Harold and Aunty Sera you're my best friend.

"Is it true you created Narnia? Yawn That's awesome, I'm good at making stuff too, I made Rowan's Birthday present _all by myself,_ well daddy helped abit, but not much. Did you see it? It was a wooden boat that really floats; I spent hours on it to make it perfect. Yawn Perhaps for his next Birthday you could come the night before and stay all night and all day too, then you and me could make him a Birthday present together, it would be better than anything in the world; I bet you and me would make a great team, don't you think Aslan? Yawn"

Aslan looked at Oasis and smiled sadly. "I think you and I would make a great team, but, I am afraid I will not see you on Rowan's next Birthday, for something will happen and it will happen soon, and I shall come back for you for the last time, you alone. But for now, young one, you must sleep, and remember: whatever happens have faith and be brave." Aslan kissed his forehead, "Sweet dreams young warrior" Aslan bowed his head over Oasis, and a tear slid down his cheek, a precious, silver lion tear.

He walked away and went to tuck in Rowan. Rowan smiled and said "Aslan, this was the best Birthday ever, thanks for staying. You know, when I'm king, and I have children, will you visit them too?"

"I might, or I might not. You are the only one in history who has had the honour of Birthday visits, for you are special. However," he smiled reflectively, "I enjoy this and might carry on visiting your heirs, watching them grow, playing with them. Now time for sleep young one, but before you close your eyes, I have something to tell you.

"In the next twelve years I will not be able to visit you as I am able to now, but I shall find a way, and you will still be visited by me. I must also warn you that life will soon change for you drastically, and some people who used to be there for you no longer will be there; but I always will, in your heart."

"What's gonna happen-"

"Ssh, be peaceful young one," said Aslan, kissing Rowan on his cheek. Rowan at one slept, and slept well. Aslan now went downstairs to Harold, Sera and Startide.

"Farewell friends, Startide, one day we will meet again. Harold, Sera, goodbye until we meet again in eternity."

"Aslan, what does this mean? Will not we see you-"

"Worry not friends, sleep," he then kissed each of them and they, too, slept peacefully.

For Aslan knew what they did not, that a great evil was in Narnia, and soon she would strike and destroy all that Narnians had worked hard to build up and create, and in this destruction there would be casualties, many would be mourning soon. Much as he wanted to, he could not prevent this from happening. On his way out he carved into the gates a message:

"_When three of Adam's flesh_

_With__ three of Eve's own bone_

_Sit at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_Then evil times shalt pass you by;_

_The witch shalt cease,_

_Her minions fly."_

When they found the inscription next morning, they had a bad feeling about it, especially after what Aslan had said last night. Why Cair Paravel? No-one used Cair Paravel anymore, what was wrong with their palace 'Plaice Dorado'.

Startide was especially concerned; he anxiously studied the stars that night, hoping desperately they were mistaken and there really was nothing to fear. The stars told him that there was something to fear, but they would not tell him what. He at once went to his friend, the wizard Kohlan, to ask for advice. He went alone, leaving Oasis behind.

Something he would regret forever.

Hiding near the castle, planning her evil mission, sat the evil witch Cassandra. She wanted to rule Narnia herself, imagine what she could do with such power, land and stupid loyal animals to do whatever she wanted them to.

She had been spying on them from this handy forest for months, and she had decided that they looked weak and easy to take over. There was only one problem, in this country lived ancestors of Adam and Eve. This seriously worried her because the only way she could be killed is if a son of Adam or daughter of Eve drove a sword through her heart, if that never happened she would be immortal, but Narnia was overrun with humans who could kill her.

She would have to get rid of every last human, from the elderly to the babe in arms. This would be something she'd enjoy, she thought, smiling.

"Nip, Scratch, come here now." She snapped. Two dirty, ugly, young rats scuttled up to her, grinning nastily.

"Yes ma'am here. What does your majesty want?" They said in evil cowardly voices, bowing at her feet and grovelling.

"Don't touch me!" she spat angrily, "enough of the grovelling you repulsive creatures. I need you to do another spying job for me, this time counting up all the humans, only _humans_ mind. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am" they said, and were off.

"I hate those creatures so much Drudge," she said, as an ugly dwarf emerged from the trees. "Then again, I hate dwarfs too. But most of all I hate humans – rats are too stupid to be dangerous to me, you dwarfs cannot hurt me, and wouldn't anyway as you agree with what I'm doing. But humans, vile horrible creatures, dangerous too, I hate them all."

"Well, how dangerous can they be when they're dead?" muttered Drudge, he hated humans too, they thought they were so special just because Aslan thought beasts and magical creatures can't rule. Well who cared what that stuck-up overgrown cat thought?

"Good point." She chuckled slightly, "For a dwarf you aren't so bad, you can really cheer someone up Drudge. Anyway back to business, I shall strike while they sleep; tomorrow there shall be no living human left in Narnia."

The dwarf grinned, good riddance, he thought.

Sera tucked the three children into bed kissing each one as she did every night. As she looked into their little faces, sleeping peacefully she felt a lovely, motherly pride. They were so special, so precious, she couldn't imagine life without them – they _were_ her life.

She imagined what the future had in store for them, happiness, joy, friendship, love, all the best bits of life. Sure, they'd have hard times, but she hoped they'd come through it together, she kissed them all once more and left.

At three o' clock in the morning, when all were asleep, Cassandra and her gang of wolves quietly attacked and killed all the humans they could find, they snuck around the castle, and after killing the guards and anyone who was human or got in the way, they found the King and Queen's room where they were fast asleep.

Cassandra smiled, and crept up to them, she quickly sliced the King's throat, killing him instantly, but the Queen woke up and saw Cassandra, with a knife held against her dead husband's throat and screamed.

"Shut up!" hissed Cassandra "Or else you're dead."

Sera knew she was dead anyway, and didn't care, her only thought was to sound the alarm so someone could realize what was going on and save the children. So she screamed loud and long, and, to buy time incase no-one could hear her but might come into range of her screams any minute, she kicked the witch in the stomach, which winded her and caught her off guard.

Then Sera took her chance and made for the door, gasping enough breath to start screaming again, she was determined to give this witch a run for her money!

Cassandra came to her senses seconds later, she had not been prepared for a queen to fight back. She saw Sera run through the door, still making that horrid screaming noise and if Cassandra wasn't careful she'd wake the whole house up, and then what would she do? The queen had to be stopped.

Sera ran through corridors screaming loudly and only pausing to catch breath. But this was in vain, as most of the guards were already dead. She panicked, was no-one alive to hear her cry for help… and what about the children, had the witch killed them?

But soon she found herself in corridors that the witch hadn't yet got to, including the nursery. She held the children in her arms and clung onto them, she had now gathered up what was left of the people in the castle and they were discussing what to do.

They decided the children were the most important and had to be protected at all costs, so one man was to escort them to somewhere safe, while the rest met Cassandra in a full on battle.

Sera kissed them all on the cheeks and told them she'd join them soon.

One man said "Ma'am, I think you should go with them, don't feel obliged to stay and fight."

"That witch killed my husband, whom I love." She said, "I will fight to avenge him, and protect my children, am I clear soldier? I am sure you would do the same in my place, and I thank you for your concern, it is much appreciated, but not necessary." They all nodded at her in admiration and she smiled grimly, glad to have got that sorted out, "Now we fight!"

The tired, frightened children were then led off by a man, who they did not know, watching Sera go off into battle, knowing with childish instincts that they would never see her again. Rowan and Oasis held hands and Rowan put his arm round Incense's neck. They walked on, through the castle, courtyard and out onto the grounds, overcome with sorrow.

They made good time, and were soon going through the forest. Then they heard something and turned around to see a wolf following them, he was injured and angry.

"My names Fang," it snarled at the children and their frightened guard, "and I'm gonna be the last things you see before you die!"The man who was protecting them, picked all three up and ran with the wolf on his heel chasing them.

The man panicked and in his panic he tripped over, the wolf was almost at his ankles now so the man grabbed quickly at the children and picked them up again, but his grip was not very good this time, and he dropped Rowan. The man had no choice but to carry on, as far as he was concerned Rowan, who the wolf was circling, was as good as dead, and would slow the wolf behind, giving them chance to escape.

Rowan looked up into Fang's yellow eyes and calmly said, "Today is not my day to die." then picked up a thick branch and tried to hit the wolf as hard as he could with it. The wolf saw him reach for the stick and caught it in his mouth before it could injure him, then snarled "Be careful child, I could make your last moments very unpleasant for you."

When Oasis realized they were leaving Rowan behind he felt sick. He couldn't let his best friend die and not do anything, didn't Aslan say he should be brave? This was not being brave, this was leaving a friend behind, and he, Oasis, would have no part of it.

If that human man wanted to be a coward, let him, Oasis would just go back alone.

"Stay with this man and don't come back for me," he said to Incense, who looked as if he was thinking the same, and would at any moment go and save Rowan, "there's no point both of us getting killed going back for him, but as the oldest I'm taking charge, and I command you to stay here while I go save Rowan." He embraced him one last time, "Goodbye best of friends."

With that he jumped out of the man's arms and ran towards Rowan. The man made no attempt to go back, much to Incense's disgust. Incense longed to go and help, but like Oasis had said, there was no point them all dying. Incense decided to avenge them if they died, one day these villains would pay, but for now Incense was carried miserably away, despising the selfish man who would not turn back and fight. The poor unicorn now found himself horribly alone; he decided to go to Startide as soon as he was safe, for Startide, if he was alive, was all he had left.

Oasis ran as fast as he could to where he remembered seeing Rowan fall. He got there just in time, for the wolf had decided to torment this child by tearing at his flesh and using his weapon, the stick, against him, hammering his legs every time he tried to get up and escape.

Eventually, though, the wolf got bored and knew it was time to get back to Cassandra, so he was just getting ready to finish of the beaten, bruised and bloody child when he heard the sound of hooves approaching fast. He looked up in time to see Oasis recklessly changing at him. The wolf growled hoping to warn away this foolish centaur child, but was quickly knocked over and shaken up, for centaurs, when you get them angry, which is very hard, are deadly enemies; even young ones. Fang had never fought a centaur and so didn't know this, but he would soon find out!

Oasis looked at Rowan and shouted "Run, I've got this!" and when he saw the beaten state Rowan was in he felt sick. This wolf would pay. He charged again, fuelled with hatred, although merely a child, he was now a powerful beast not to be reckoned with.

Rowan saw Oasis had the wolf under control, and saw he would only be a burden for Oasis to watch out for, so he picked himself up, which wasn't easy, and using the stick as a walking stick, limped away.

He had no idea where he was going, but he thought if he stopped, for even a moment, he was as good as dead. So he used every ounce of strength in his small, five year old body to carry on.

Oasis was easily winning the fight, and expected soon to catch up with Rowan and Incense, but he was unlucky for the rest of the wolf gang had wondered where their leader Fang had got to, and decided to search for him. They followed his scent and found Oasis standing victoriously over his enemy's unconscious body.

They pounced on him from behind and pinned him to the ground. The second in command wolf, Lupe, glared down at him.

"You did this to the commander?" he growled.

"Yes I did," said the brave young centaur, looking straight into the wolf's fierce, yellow eyes.

"Then you will pay," he said briefly.

The gang of wolves then ripped the flesh from the helpless child's neck and he died instantly. The wolves then managed to revive their commander and went back to report to Cassandra.

Aslan visited those woods in the early hours of that day and stood over Oasis's lifeless body. He bent down and licked his wound, healing it, and then he breathed onto him. Oasis opened his eyes and stood up, then saw Aslan and smiled.

"Come child, I am here to take you to the land of eternity." He said gently.

"What about Rowan and Incense? Are they coming?"

"They will come in their own time and no sooner." Aslan told him tenderly.

"Does this mean I'm dead?"

"It is what you call dying and what I call being born again. You will live in my land now, where there is no suffering and only joy. Follow me child."

Aslan lead Oasis into the sunset, Oasis knew he would never return home, but was not sorry. He would miss his friends a lot, but they would come in their own time, just like Aslan said. He was not scared, he was excited, this was going to be his biggest adventure yet, and he had Aslan at his side! At the thought of this he danced along, happy and careless, young and free.

Rowan however, was anything but happy and careless. He stumbled along, getting nowhere and tiring himself out eventually collapsing, alone and frightened.

After Aslan had taken Oasis to his land, beyond the sunset, he told him that he must leave for a little while, but he would soon be back. Oasis didn't mind, instead he ran straight over to Aunt Sera (who had died in conflict with the witch) and Uncle Harold.

Aslan then headed back for Rowan.

He found him unconscious and his heart filled with sorrow to see what the child had gone through that day. He knew the child, being human and an enemy of the witch, would not be safe here, and could not be hid without risk, so Aslan decided to take him somewhere Cassandra would never find him; Earth.

He picked Rowan up in his mouth and carried him to his father, The Emperor over seas, who would send him to Earth. Then, when it was safe, Aslan would bring him back to rule his kingdom. His father agreed this was a good plan and sent him accordingly, but suggested first that his memory be taken until he was backing Narnia, for people on Earth would only laugh at him if he told them where he was really from.

So his memory was taken, and he was sent to Earth, the original home of his ancestor Enoch, or Peter, into a country called England, where the Prince would grow up, until it was safe for his return.

Rowan woke up in a strange place, and he had no memory of who he was. This place was deserted and loud noises were all around him, he was lying on a dirty floor and had cuts all over his body. '_What has happened to me? Who am I?_' He wondered.

He heard voices and soon someone walked up a road near him, and saw him. They gasped to see the state that he was in, and immediately used a box like thing the size of their hand, pushing buttons on it and speaking into it. It was a phone, but of cause Rowan did not know this. A voice spoke back, Rowan was amazed, but too tired and hurt to show any surprise. Next he knew everything went black; he had fainted.

He woke up in a comfy bed with people all around him who smiled at him when he opened his eyes.

"He's awake." One person said.

"You're gonna be alright son, just got some bad injuries, what happened to you?"

"I… I don't know" he said faintly

"Well, what's your name son?"

"I can't remember… where am I?"

"In Staffordshire hospital, children's ward. I think you've suffered memory loss, can you remember anything?"

"No… nothing."

"Well it's our belief you're a victim of child abuse. Don't worry, we'll look after you. But we can't keep calling you 'son' or 'you', you need a name… How do ya like the name Chester? That's my son's name." A man asked him friendlily.

"I like it a lot," said Rowan.

"Chester it is then."

For 12 years Chester lived in the land of England, on Earth. He had no idea who he was or what had happened to him before he had been found, his only clue was in dreams, for it was in dreams that Aslan visited him on each Birthday, and it was in dreams that he sometimes saw familiar faces.

Despite not knowing where he was from, he grew up a happy boy, adopted by loving parents and surrounded by friends. His friends always thought his love of fairytales odd, for he adored tales of old fashioned nights, mystical creatures and anything that, without him knowing it, reminded him of Narnia.

His friends may have thought his love of fairytales odd, but they still loved him, for he was very popular and had many friends. Chester had a very happy life, but sometimes he wondered what it was he'd missed out on, everyone assumed he had had a rough childhood and been beaten and thrown out, but deep inside he felt sure this was not true. He just wished he knew for sure.

Aslan watched over and guarded his life. He was happy when he saw how well Rowan (Chester) was doing, but it broke his heart to see how Narnia suffered in his absence. Aslan longed to send him back and save the Narnians from Cassandra; but he knew it was not yet time.

For in his absence Cassandra had successfully overthrown the men of Narnia, and any beast or creature that got in her way was quickly killed as well. She was a horrible tyrant and many beasts still held hope of Aslan saving them and Aslan's prophesy coming true, but hope weakened with every passing day.

So Aslan waited for the day when he would call him back to his own world, along with three daughters of Eve and two sons of Adam, that together they might rule on the throne of Cair Paravel, as the prophesy he had inscribed on the gate, so long ago, would be fulfilled. Until then Aslan could only watch as he grew up in the way of the Earth, knowing nothing of who he was. However Aslan knew that one day that would all change.


End file.
